Corrosion accumulates on internal walls of various oil and gas producing wellbores, pipe surfaces, wellbore surfaces, etc. Such corrosion occurs when fluids are produced from the reservoir. Many produced fluids have corrosion forming components therein, which attack metal surfaces to varying degrees depending on the aggressiveness of the environment, such as high salinity, high acidity, etc.
For example, corrosion may occur because a brine-based fluid or system becomes saturated with add gases. Corrosion may occur due to changes in CO2 partial pressure, H2S partial pressure, acetate concentration, protective scale formation, pH, shear/turbulence, water-to-oil ratio, crude oil properties, temperature, or total pressure changes.
Chemical corrosion inhibitors decrease the rate of corrosion and thereby decrease the amount of damage to metal surfaces, such as a downhole metal tubulars, a refinery metal surface, and the like in a non-limiting embodiment. Traditional corrosion inhibitors for decreasing corrosion have not been satisfactory in an environment having high calcium content, high temperature, and/or a high amount of total dissolved solids in the presence of acid gas such as CO2 and other corrosive species such as but not limited to acetate ion. ‘Total dissolved solids’ (TDS) is defined herein as the combined content of all inorganic and organic substances dissolved in the water phase.
Thus, it would be desirable if methods and/or inhibitors for decreasing corrosion to metal surfaces could be improved.